Harry Potter The Master Of Death
by BRMoreaux
Summary: This story begins after Voldemort tries to kill Harry in the forest in the Deathly Hallows.  After this he meets death and chooses to go back to the end of 2nd year to save Ginny as a Dark wizard but light sided.
1. Meeting Death

Harry Potter the Master of Death

Disclaimer: I Do not own the Harry Potter series or character's or anything you recognize.

This story begins in the forest immediately after Voldemort tries to kill him when he gives himself up.

Chapter 1 Meeting Death

Harry was lying on a flat surface the first thought that came to his head was 'am I dead', however he was not he deduced that if he could feel and think he had to exist in some manner so he opened his eyes not knowing what to expect. He found himself in an area that resembled King's Cross he slowly stood up and looked around.

"Harry James Potter" he turned around and saw a figure that resembled the stories of the Grim Reaper. "You must be death" Harry said this with an air of bravery and confidence he defiantly did not feel. "Yes however you are the master of Death and your selfless sacrifice has been in vain, the Horcrux he destroyed will corrupt you in this world leading to the destruction of those whom you love. You can choose this path; go through the veil to the land of the dead, return as a ghost. There is one other path you may choose you may return to any point in the past and try again. You will be a Horcrux but with your foreknowledge of the future the knowledge that you gain from it will not drive others away from you. "

"You mean to tell me that if I choose to return to life I will go dark." "Yes, but if you go to the past you can avoid the current situation which would drive you further down the path than Tom Riddle has even gone down." "What do you mean?" The figure of death sighed "I mean that this battle will be won by you, but if you return but you will lose everything." Harry gulped nervously he couldn't believe it but he had no choice to. With his knowledge of the future he could stop the madness of his reality and save hundreds of people. Also now that he thought of it he could spend more time with Ginny get together sooner, much sooner. At this he smiled maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Very well I will return to the past and the time I choose will be in my 2nd year right before I enter the Chamber Of Secret's after Lockhart." The figure of Death nodded, "So mote be it."

Once Death spoke those words Harry had the sensation of the familiar hook behind the navel. Harry could see in the whirl of colors however his own life, starting in the forest when Voldemort cursed him, all the way back as though viewing a muggle tape being rewound. The sensation ended when Harry and Ron were standing outside the girl's bathroom. Harry however felt himself shrink at this point and he could also feel his magical core merge with that if his former self.


	2. The Chamber Of Secrets

Chapter 2: The Chamber Of Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is in the books published by J.K. Rowling and never will.

Harry was left with a nauseating feeling as he felt not only the merging of his core with a smaller younger body but also the knowledge of Tom Riddle seamlessly and effectively merging itself within his own memories, separate but equally accessible. Harry took one look at Ron before jumping down into the depths of the Chamber.

The ride was uncomfortable, but necessary however unlike last time Lockhart was waiting for them at the bottom of the pipe and tried to ambush them. Harry using his quick reflexes stunned him. The power of the spell was so strong Lockhart was flung through the air and his head hit the wall of the chamber at an odd angle his neck snapped and Harry knew the man had died. "Harry, I think he is dead." Stuttered Ron nervously. "After the stunt he just pulled he better hope so." Replied Harry, "If he survived I was planning on feeding him to the Basilisk. " Ron laughed nervously.

The pair proceeded nervously. Harry was nervous he didn't want Ron to follow him into the next area of the Chamber. So it was with a small sense of dread that he turned to Ron and said: "Look Ron I am a parselmouth so the gaze will not harm me." He lied shamelessly. "I know how to kill the Basilisk but if you are there you will get killed by it. I will have no way of preventing it." "Harry" Ron began "Look she is my sister you can't just expect me to…" "Yes I can and I will" replied Harry forcefully. "Look you are my friend and all Ronald but if you can't do as I ask of you I will stun you."

Ron looked at his friend and could see he meant business. "Very well, Harry. Just make sure you get her and get out." He looked at his friend and he felt hopeless. He could only imagine that this was how Hermione must have felt when she had to turn back during their fight to stop Quirell from getting the stone the year before.

When Ron acquiesced Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He continued down the Chamber until he came to a small circular door. The snakes like last time emerald eye's glittered and seemed as though they were alive. "_Open_" He hissed in parseltounge. The door swung open and with a groan swung open to admit him.

Unlike last time when he entered he knew who was in there and thus had little to fear from not performing the exercise of futility last time he underwent to keep himself hidden and conjured a brilliant blue pulsing ball of light that soared into the chamber and revealing a ghostly image of a teenage Tom Riddle standing over a rapidly weakening Ginny who was barely conscious.

"Ginny!" He yelled he must have arrived last time just after she fell or he proceeded quicker through the Chamber this time, or perhaps both. "Harry!" She gasped out "No, he wants to kill you run please run! " She was inconsolable and darkness was rapidly encroaching in the corners of her vision.

"Not without you." Replied Harry in a voice of a person who would not be changing their mind, this was the last thing Ginny heard and as she lost consciousness the last thing she thought she would ever here. "How sweet. The knight in shining Gryffindor armor has come to save the petty Ginny Weasley." "Tom, or should I say Voldemort,..." The apparition's face showed only shock "I will make you pay for your statement, just as your muggle father payed for his.". "You dare, you dare oppose me, the mightiest sorcerer in the world!" "Yes Tom because you are far from mighty, you are an ugly mark in the pages of our history and it will be a pleasure erasing you from it. _Accio Diary!_" His own power broke the anti-summoning charm's on the diary, and it zoomed into his own hand.

"NO!" Shouted the teenage riddle as the diary soared through the air and into Harry's clutches. A cold cruel smile now graced Harry's young and innocent features. His eyes alight with malice. Now Tom I believe you should be the one who is on one knee groveling at the hems of my robes. He held the diary in his left hand and his and in his right hand his wand, he pointed it at the diary, "_Avada Kedavra!_" Tom screamed in a high pitched anguished tone of voice as he exploded into thousands of shimmering glitters of light. His left hand was covered in ink as though the diary had bled. He quickly scourgified his hands as Ginny screamed in confusion and fright.

She turned and looked expecting to see Riddle standing triumphant over Harry's body. Instead she saw a small raven haired boy who was holding a diary in one hand and wand in the other. "Har-Harry is that you, is that really you?" She pleaded her voice weak and her strength gone she felt as though her soul had been nearly dragged out of her body, and then hastily shoved back in. She didn't know that was exactly what had happened.

Harry looked at her and smiled, "Gin!" he yelled in happiness as he dived down literally to her side and hugged her. "I'm sorry Gin I should have realized what was happening will you ever forgive me?" She looked at him, she couldn't get her hopes up, he would never notice her, he should hate her, she thought to herself. "Why? I screwed up so badly I have looked foward to going to Hogwarts since Bill left, I'm going to be expelled." She wailed starting to get hysterical now. "They are going to through me in Azkaban, they're going to..." "Do no such thing." Harry finished for her interrupting her. "If anyone is going to go to Prison it is Lucius Malfoy for giving you the diary. I wont let them put you in Azkaban." He shuddered at the thought there was no way she was going to prison, 'over my dead body' he thought darkly.

"Gin, I am not going anywhere I wont let them take you anywhere especially not Azkaban. I wont let them expel you either." As he said this he sat up and pulled her on to his lap. Pulling her closer to him he gathered her in his arms and let her relax her head into the crook of his neck. He then laid his head on her own and continued to whisper reassurances. After a few minutes of this Ginny seemed to calm down, and started taking deep breaths. "See it will all be alright." He told her after she calmed down a bit. There has been no lasting damage everyone will be given the mandrake restorative."

He looked at her, and his heart went out for her. "Can you walk?" He asked her. "I th-think so" She replied unsteadily, she tried to lift herself off of his lap, and failed spectacularly. "Guess not." She answered sleepily. "Thats okay just relax." She nodded her head showing him that she heard him and lost consciousness to weak to even dream.

Harry took one more look at her unconsciouses form, gave her a small chaste peck on the cheek and wordlessly conjured a gurney to which he levitated Ginny's body on and left that area of the chamber to go find Ron pushing the gurney with magic in front of him.

"RON!" He yelled trying to find the redhead. "Harry, what is it is she ok, what happened to her? Is she, she's not..." "No Ron she will be okay eventually. I was able to defeat the heir before they could call the Basilisk." "Who was the heir Harry?" Harry looked up at his friend and held up the diary. "Voldemort was the heir, he was controling Ginny on and off throughout the year." Ron had a look of absolute horror on his face at the idea of his sister being controlled by You-Know-Who.

They walked up to the pipe that they took down to the chamber. Ron was wringing his hands wondering on how they would get up the pipe and return to the school; while Harry was looking for a snake near the floor of the chamber if he could find it then he would simply ask in Parseltounge for stairs. After a minute of looking he found it. Whooping internally he looked over his shoulder to see Ron still pacing up and down the small area wringing his hands fretting over the wellbeing of his sister and how they would escape the Chamber. "Oi! Ron relax will you." He pointed his wand and placed it in the open mouth of a snake and hissed "_Stairs_" Ron looked at his best friend with his mouth slightly open. "What?" Harry said defensively albeit jokingly. "Did you really think the only word I knew was open?"

Ron laughed at his friend's joke and took the lead out of the chamber while Harry levitated her gurney and held her hand. Within 10 minutes, 10 long minutes they three arrived in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, and for what Ron and Harry hoped, would be the last time.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion's And Explorations

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3 Reunion and Exploration's

AN:_ Sorry It took so long but real life is an asshole._

Well at least that is what Ron thought. Harry wanted to get Ginny to the Headmaster and her parents, he had to kill the basilisk. Harry strenghted his Occlumency shields and played the part of a thoroughly drained 12 year old perfectly. When he had no serious injuries Dumbledore conceded to Harry that he need not go to the Hospital Wing, and made to go to the Griffindor Tower.

Once he was sure he was thoroughly alone he cast a powerful invisibility charm on himself. as well as a Notice-Me-Not charm on his person and proceeded to return to the second floor girls bathroom. "_Open_" He hissed at the sink which opened at his command. He then jumped down into the chamber to save the time of running down stairs. He opened the second door and for the 2nd time in this timeline entered the chamber of Salazar Slytherin's creation. He conjured a rooster before he proceeded and said the same words he had first say in his original timeline by Tom Riddle. "_Speak To Me Slytherin Greatest of the Hogwarts Four._" He made his conjured rooster crow and the great snakes body could fell with an audible thump. With his wand he directed the body of the serpent to the side of the right wall of the chamber lying in front and perpendicular to the row of snake statues that looked eerily lifelike still.

He conjured some stairs for his own ease and walked into the mouth of the statue of Slytherin. He noticed in what little natural light was available there was a row of torches along both sides of the area. With a wave of his hand he made them all light up so as to illuminate the snakes living quarters. To his surprise their was a passageway to the side of a ridiculously large living area for the Basilisk that was made for people, he was curious and decided to enter the passage way that was off to the side he then entered a den with a living area which along the wall had bed chambers, as well as a bathroom, larger and more grand than the bathtub he used in his fourth year, a large kitchen and yet another hall. He decided once again to follow the path and discovered in individual rooms a potions lab, a chamber that appeared to be a giant sized pensive, an armory with staffs wands and other magical weapons, the next room was a supply room with wood staves a selection of what appeared to be magical wand cores, wood for staffs as well as gemstones that he saw on earlier staffs, in the following room he found a selection of different eggs which he decided not to go in for now, a large selection of potions that were definitely varied under preservation charms so stood the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end. At the end of this hallway was a grand oak door the size of Hagrid. It opened at the touch of his hand upon the door, what he saw blew his mind.

He saw a library of such size it was shocking size it was astounding it was higher than the Hall and 10 times the size off to the side there was a blank portrait and a dueling stage and there was a massive fireplace with a map of Hogwarts that was more complete and detailed than the Marauders Map. Next to the Map was a portrait of a man who resembled the statue guarding the entrance to the chamber. "Hello" Harry asked slightly intimidated by the large painting in front of him. "Back again Riddle have you come to gloat yet." The man asked in a bitter tone. "No-o sir. I'm Harry sir, Harry Potter" "You are no heir o mine, how did you get in here?" "I'm a parselmouth sir, you would not believe me of I told you." Harry answered. "Then show me; summon my pensive." Harry raised his wand "_Accio Pensive_" A green basin zoomed towards him, he caught it and admired it's craftsmanship. "It's beautiful, more so than Dumbledore's." "My heir said that 50 years ago as well, but how did you know he has one?" "I've seen it sir, or at least I will. I'm not exactly from this time, you see." Salazar raised his eyebrows. This is from the first time I killed your Basilisk. Harry then had the memory play above the surface of the pensive.

By the time it was over the painting of Salazar was looking at him open mouthed. "Merlin" the portrait gasped in wonder. This is from the second time I killed your Basilisk. Salazar again looked at him, but this time curious, "This time I killed the memory of your heir before he could summon the Basilisk." he nodded. "Who is the girl, you seem to have feelings for her?" "Ginny Weasley." "That my friend is a soul bond, only through her additional combined strength could you have survived that. " Harry nodded. "In my original timeline we didn't get together for another four years. However, during that fourth year all I could think about was her, god was I stupid."

He looked up at the painting and saw the image smiling at him. "I agree boy, you were stupid, but as I have proven on many occasions, most males are when it comes to romance. Now boy from what I can tell you need to train so I will allow you to use my chamber to train. Beside the fireplace in the blank portrait I will be able to rain you personally. For within it we will be able to interact. We can increase your power and even practice the darker arts while maintaining your sanity. Of course you will also learn the lighter magics as well. I never taught Riddle myself, he was too power hungry and had a perverted sense of my vision for society." Harry looked surprised at this but nodded nonetheless. "Now you must learn how to end the trace so you may be allowed to train over the summer." Harry nodded at Slytherin's statement. "You must enter a state of meditation, breathe in and out, slowly in through your nose out through your mouth. " Harry followed Slytherin's instructions and did as he was told to do so for approximatively 5 minutes. "Now visualize yourself in your mind, and imagine your core as a pulsing globe of energy, there will be tendrills escaping from it going all throughout your body, all outside influences will appear to be a foggy insubstantial gray. Do you see this?" "Yes" said Harry he was blown away his core was a massive, and there were not one not two but three gray tendrils of energy leaving his core. "Salazar why are there three of these tendrils?" "Well one of them is from the ministry I know for a fact, try reaching out with your consciousness to fell the energy."

Harry did as he was instructed one of them was unfamiliar he assumed this was the Ministry's tendril. One of them was familiar it felt like 'Dumbledore' he realized, so this how he always knew what was going on he had them under the trace. The third one he was not familiar with when he reached out to it, his scar exploded in pain, 'so this was Voldemort's link, his horcrux'. "Salazar, one is from the Ministry, one feels like Dumbledore, and the other is a horcrux he placed within me when he tried to attack me." Slytherin's eyes widened and an expression of disgust was seen on his face. "_That monster and he calls himself my heir_" Salazar Slytherin was extremely angry had he been alive he would have cursed everything is sight instead he screamed out his fury in parseltounge, it was rather frighting, even to Harry who had heard Voldemort scream in parseltounge in his furry.

"Ok Harry this is what you must do..." Slytherin explained how to separate the horcrux from himself and his core without doing any damage to himself, it was a long procedure taking 3 hours of meditation. Harry felt as though he was pushing a foreign presence out of his mind. Which in fact he was, at first it was difficult, but it became easier and easier, as every inch he pushed Voldemort back his own power grew and grew. The pace of the dark lord's retreat became faster and faster Harry's own core was rapidly expanding and then a sliver of dark grey matter that had been anchored inside Harry's very core was expelled out of him and destroyed. The tendril whom's power was Voldemort was no more. Harry after all these years was finally free of the curse that plagued him all of the previous timeline. His scar though permanent would exist no longer.

Harry was so euphoric at that very moment he didn't hear the unearthly moan of Voldemort escaping seemingly from his scar.

"Very good Mr. Potter. If I am correct then combined with your power of the last timeline you should feel as though you are leaking it off of you. Am I correct in this matter?" "Yes sir." "Excellent my boy I do hope you know that you do in fact have more power than you may ever realize at the moment. Certainly more than my heir at the age of 15." "Thank you Salazar, but I have little knowledge beyond the basic combat spells I have survived due to my mother's protection and a good sense of when to duck." "Of that I am sure of my boy. What you did today is a tribute to your bravery and your luck in the art of a heroic escape." Harry had to chuckle a bit at this remark from the supposedly dark founder. "Now that is something I intend to change, you will have knowledge on the, what you would call ancient magics. I will personally train you in the more combative magics. There are many more ways to kill other than with unforgivable curses but you must understand as I am sure you are aware the killing curse is instantaneous and painless. A strong reducto to the chest will do the same, but will be a lot more painful than a killing curse no?"

Harry looked at the portrait and was forced to change his world view on the matter of the killing curse. "I see I am making you see my point of view on these matter's. Now from what I understand your godfather will break out of prison next year?" "Yes he will." Harry replied his voice tinged with longing. Come into the black portrait you will learn how to conjure Dementers, and then..." seeing the look on Harry's face "you will learn how to kill them." "Why would I need to learn how conjure them sir?" "For two reasons, the first being that the effect in a duel would be enormous, the second is so you will have a better understanding of the creature itself." Harry nodded his assent and stepped into the frame of the painting; surprisingly it was much like the platform at Kings Cross Station.

"Excellent Harry, you of course are familiar with the effects of a dementer so there will be no need for a description of them per-say. Dementers are wraiths a form of demons so you need to imagine summoning them, from the very depths of hell, you must focus on the creature and on feelings of vengeance and furry, then point your wand at the ground and literally wrench your wand up. The dementer will be wrenched out of the ground like so." Harry watched as the creature rose. Once it did Slytherin turned to Harry. "Relax my boy, it will do nothing unless so ordered. Besides how else are you supposed to try to kill one?" "How? I thought it was impossible." "Maybe today this knowledge is lost, but to kill one one must focus on love, and life the incantation is nonverbal, 'reverto ut'" Harry took a step toward the creature and pointed his wand at the dementer and thought of Ginny, in his 6th year, as he thought to himself 'reverto ut'. A gold jet of light reminiscent of the killing curse hit the dementer and with an unearthly wail, the dementer exploded leaving nothing behind but a smoking black cloak. "Harry no doubt you noticed similarities with this spell and another one." "Yes sir it looked like the killing curse except for the color and it sounded like it as well." "That is because Harry it is like the killing curse, it is removing the essence, or life force of the creature and banishing it to whatever and wherever is on the other side of the veil." "So I could use the spell on other people as well?" "Yes Harry like I said there are many spells that can cause death, like the killing curse before it the spell was designed to spare the pain of other's. However the power needed to use the spell is much higher than is higher than what is normally able to be provided by the average witch or wizard."

"Now Harry this is all we will have time for today before you leave the chamber I want you to summon books on portkey creation, familiar summoning and animagious training you will find my guide much more useful than others available. You will also might want to take the books on the mind arts, as they will be essential to unlocking your power." "I have a question sir." "Yes Harry what is your question?" "How come Tom Riddle didn't take these books with him." "Only someone who has my blessings may take anything from my personal living area."

"Now boy begone untill next year, there is I'm sure a certain female redhead in the Hospital wing about to wake I'm sure." Harry smiled appreciatively at Slytherin's comment. He left the portrait smiling at the thought of seeing Ginny.


End file.
